Cataline Felinus' Diary
Cover-You read my private journal, you’ll be traumatized and killed so, it’s not even worth the risk… 9/9/11 - You know what stinks about being a warrior princess, is that you have NO life. I mean seriously, me and Aleu don’t have one. It’s ridiculous. I want to be a normal ghoul not a freaking princess that’s in war almost all the time. What are we even fighting for anyway; unity, freedom, equality, or just to be so obvious to hatred? I would LOVE to know! Aleu is always barking and growling at me. Father is always talking all king-like never like a real father. Mother is always in panic. I am just-well-I don’t know prepared to fight which isn’t normal teenage behavior! At all! Why do I stress this? I mean it’ll never change till I’m what 18 or 1800 years old, till I’m the eldest to marry and take over to make peace with the other tribes. So, we don’t have to be in war anymore! It’s not like I have real friends anyway. My pack-mates aren’t friends. I mean you can’t be friends with me: I’m an alpha for crying out loud of my own pack while, Aleu has her werewolves. And I’m a werecat for crying out aloud. I don’t know how Mother and Father made Aleu 100% werewolf and me 100% werecat because in the laws of nature we should’ve been really 50-50 of werewolf and werecat not 100% of either or. Bless their souls but, I don’t know how. Father is a werewolf and Mother is the werecat. Welcome to the world of Cataline Meowlody Felinus, boils and ghouls. Enjoy because you might not be dead or alive when you’re done reading the story of my life. Ugh! I try so hard to understand the world I was born into but, I can’t no matter how hard I try. Now, I have that new transfer student as an acquaintance which I had to save his ass because Manny was after him. So, I had to scare Manny off which, I really didn’t want to do. I think I might have an atom sized torch with him too. Which just makes my life even better, not. I mean I will admit his is that type where his tall and cute and all but, I’ve tried to date. He just turned out to be such a jerk and Father loved him. I don’t get that! He abused me and belittled me I front of Father’s face. Aleu was obvious and Mother was naive. I only dated him for three weeks before I got sick of it. Yes, he would scratch me for no reason, he would bite me, burnt me with his bad habit or smoking, cut me, and he would just hit me. My pack was not happy that he did that and left bruises or scars on me. One night I lead him deep into the woods at night, we talked about things of course not abusing me or anything because he was a jerk, then my pack mates grabbed him dragging him deeper into the woods. He hissed and they knocked him out cold. They did everything that he did to me. Once, it was over they killed him in a bloody pool. To this day I don’t know where my pack-mates buried him. I guess no one will ever know. Since he killed his own family members I guess he wasn’t going to be missed at all…so, if you’re reading my private journal and tell anyone about this. I will come to your house, silt your throat, burn you while you’re unconscious, and quarter you. So, want to risk your life? Xx Cataline Felinus Category:Diary